


Toying with a Shadow

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Growth, Lactation, Mind Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Having grown fond of Link, Midna tries to expand herself to catch his eye. Maybe a little too much, given how hard it affects her mind.
Kudos: 19





	Toying with a Shadow

There once was a little imp. Who was once a beautiful woman. But after being betrayed by an usurper, she was forced into a desolate form, one that lacked much of her beauty. So much so that she covered up much of her head with a solidified shadow, intending to bring justice to the man who did this to her.

Her name was Midna. And when she couldn’t do it alone, she eventually grabbed ahold of a boy that got wrapped up in this whole mess. A boy that got cursed into being little more than a feral wolf without her.

Their partnership lasted quite some time, as they gathered the other pieces of the Fused Shadow that she wanted to use. And though they ran into troubling situation after troubling situation, they made it through. With every challenge, their bond, though initially small due to the imp’s abrasive personality, slowly grew stronger. Until the youth managed to save her from a deadly condition, leaving the two foreverbound.

However… Midna had never before been in love. And to see her partner, the boy who traversed the Twilight-infested parts of Hyrule without as much as blinking an eye, never give her the attention that she deserved… It was enough to drive anybody mad. Especially a Queen cursed with such an inadequate form.

One night, when the two were supposed to be sleeping and recovering for the next task on their endless list of things to fix around the Kingdom, the imp snuck out of bed. Instead of getting the rest she needed, she had something much more important on her mind.

“Where are those blasted pieces…” The Imp muttered as she dug through the items that the boy had collected over the course of their journey, tossing aside equipment after equipment. “How can he lug all of these things around when we barely used them in one of those dungeons?!” She complained, pushing the heavy boots that were at the bottom out of the way…

Until she found them. The compressed pieces of the Fused Shadow. The thing that she would use to utterly crush the man that had dared to ruin her beautiful body like this. But more importantly…

The thing that she’d use to improve herself for the time being. As it turned out, she had managed to make herself a bit more… ‘impressive’, while messing around with her main piece during her early days as an Imp. If she could use the power of several pieces in conjunction, there was no telling how beautiful she’d become. And with that much sex appeal, there’d be no way for the boy to stop looking at her.

Midna looked back at the bed where the boy was sleeping, before sneaking out of the room. She had waited for a chance like this for a long time. Where she could use the pieces’ power to grow and avoid waking him until the time was right. Now…

“How do I make these things go again?” The imp muttered. She knew that if she slapped them all together while she was wearing one of them, she’d turn into a monstrosity. So maybe if she just pushed two of them together and let the energy rush out…

Using her best hunch as the only clue, she used her hair to push the two other pieces of the Fused Shadow together, biting her lower lip as she watched them glow ever slightly. She could feel the power radiating off them…

Only for the power to vanish. “...Great, fantastic, they only work when all three are put together. Guess that’s a wash then!” Midna cried out in frustration as she fell down onto the floor, huffing and puffing.

...Why was her eyes on level with one of the railings, when she’d usually be a little below there?

The imp looked down at her buttocks, gasping as she saw the pillows that suddenly stuck out from her ass. “Wait a moment…” She muttered, moaning just a little as she sunk her fingers into both of those wonderful cheeks. “Mmmph… Okay, maybe it’s not as much of a wash as I thought it was…”

Midna slowly licked her lips as she felt the energy gathering in her helmet. That was why it had disappeared. All of it gathered in the main piece, the one she just happened to wear all the time. “Let’s see what this bad boy can really do then. If I wanna keep his eyes on me and me alone, I have to grow, grow, GROW!”

As the imp cried out, she felt the energy pouring into her. While her ass had already gained quite a bit of heft thanks to the first uncontrolled experiment, now she had control of it. She could pour it into her body as she pleased. And that meant that she could make herself grow in all the right ways.

Little by little, she felt her chest swelling. She wanted to savour the feeling of the mass filling it, especially since her breasts had been meager up until this point. While she hadn’t ever bothered getting upset about it, if she really wanted to get his attention she needed to make sure that no single part of her was neglected.

Midna pushed her hands into her breasts, her nipples pushing out between the gaps in between her fingers. A gap that grew smaller and smaller as the seconds ticked by, tit mass filling her palms with every breath she took. She could feel her small body trembling from the sheer potency of the energy that filled her. Heck, her inverted nipples started poking out as her arousal climbed further and further up…

“Why didn’t I think of this earlier?!” She cried out in delight as the space between her thighs grew dangerously wet. Pussy juice was drooling out from her nethers, the flow only growing more intense the more aroused she grew. If she didn’t have complete control over herself, she’d probably lose herself to all of this…

The imp gasped as she felt the heft of those massive tits now hanging off her chest. Those enormous milkers. She’d put an actual cow to shame with those, especially if she could actually milk herself. The idea of which seemed all too enticing now that she thought about it…

Midna poured just a little more of her helmet’s energy into her hands as she wrapped her hands around both of her nipples. She squeezed into them, pumping her hands back and forth as she tried to agitate the contents within…

Little by little, she felt her body getting weighed down even further. She could hear the milk sloshing around inside her, the white liquid struggling to escape with every pump. The droplets that squirted out uselessly and made a teeny, weak little puddle on the ground alongside all of the juices that had been flooding down there.

When she felt like she was about to burst, her nipples growing just a little red as the pressure by her hands was keeping it all from just pouring out then and there. She could see her body trembling, and then…

Midna yanked her hands inward, putting even more pressure on her breasts than they could handle. The force of milk trying to push out through the tiny canal leading out of her nipples was enough to make her let go, and the milk kept within her breasts exploded out in a matter of seconds.

Gallons upon gallons of milk poured out of her thick nipples, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the sensation was just like having a proper climax. It was so mind blowing that her vision grew blurrier, practically lost in the sea of pure white squirting all over the place. 

Some of the nutritious stuff even flew right back onto her thanks to the flow of the milk causing her nipples to briefly point upward, the fresh stuff raining down on her and covering her in her own dairy product… Which just turned her even further on, as a bit of drool ran down her ecstasy-stricken face.

“More… More!” Midna cried out, her mind having completely lost itself to the pleasure of growth. And while those massive tits of hers, which were now about half the size of her total body mass, certainly had some size to them… She needed everything else to be bigger too.

But most importantly, she needed to equal out the weight. She couldn’t just walk around with a fat pair of cow tits without having an ass that wouldn’t quit. She needed something that strong, something that plush, otherwise she’d just get called a cow. And she was supposed to be the hottest thing around!

The energy from her helmet poured through her body once more, sending more shocks of absolute pleasure through her as it traversed all the way through her. Only when it reached its destination did the effects make themselves apparent, as she could feel her hindquarters expand.

It wasn’t just enough for her to just feel it through her body. She needed more! Midna greedily dug her hands into her ass, feeling the flesh grow firmer and thicker against her fingers. She could feel it all expanding more and more, nothing holding it back.

“Moooore..! More! More more more more!” Suffice to say, the Imp had stumbled down the proverbial ladder and was now just feeding into her aroused mind. If it said that she needed to be bigger, then that was exactly what she was going to do with the energy in her helmet. No matter if she was going to be over encumbered or anything. 

Little by little she fell onto all fours as her ass grew even larger. It got to the point where one of her thighs was even bigger than her head, and her ass could probably swallow a couple of heads between both cheeks if she tried hard enough. Her tits, which she had neglected as she poured energy into her butt, grew just the same. By the time she finally felt some sort of relief, she could probably stuff a couple of cuties into her cleavage and they’d have a hard time finding their way out.

Midna could barely see anything at this point. Her mind was completely eaten up by her arousal. All she could percieve was her utter thirst for something to fill her. Something that could stir her holes. Something that could milk her. Something that could satiate the burning need within her..!

As the cow-tittied Imp slowly sniffed the smell that hang in the air, the one that wasn’t just the smell of her own feminine cum, she started putting two and two together in her fogged up mind. And like the cow she seemingly had become, she crawled her way into the room where her partner slept.

The closer she got to his bed, the more she drooled. The more her nipples leaked the bountiful white liquid. The more she panted like a bitch in heat. She wanted him. She wanted nothing more than him. And with her brand new body, she’d get him whether or not he wanted her.

Slowly but surely she floated back into the air, her hefty breasts trying to drag her down. But she was too focused on him. She landed on the bed, her tits slamming down on his crotch and jolting him awake in a matter of seconds. And all that he could see…

Was Midna with a fat pair of tits. A set of absolutely divine milkers that were dripping just for him. Not just that, he could see her plush breeding hips, and the mountains attached to them. The things that could swallow up his cock and never let go. But more than that, he could see the look of desperation in her eyes as she drooled, her eye focused on what was hidden underneath the blanket…

The noises that left their room were anything but muted, as the two joined in a session of pure passion. A session that stretched far out into the night, and the morning after. All to satisfy the imp’s desire…

Suffice to say, she finally got him to look at her. And now, he definitely wouldn’t take her eyes off her milky bod...


End file.
